


Good job, Chiaki.

by therainydayhero



Series: Danganronpa one shots! :3 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chiaki and sonia friendship, Demon Gundham Tanaka, F/M, Gen, I failed tho, I tried writing sexual tension, Implied Sexual Content, Rituals, chiaki is a lil bastard, i don't know what this is, kind of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainydayhero/pseuds/therainydayhero
Summary: Chiaki and Sonia decides to summon a demon. Good idea, turns out the demon is a attractive demon who tried to seduce Sonia,,, who said uno reverse card.No Chiakis were harmed in the process of making this.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa one shots! :3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881121
Kudos: 8





	Good job, Chiaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Messed up some things with the names, tried to fix it later but i might have missed some stuff.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice said. “Is anyone here?”

A flashlight hovered over the old house. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea?” another voice said.

“Don’t be such a coward,” The first one said. “What if we found a hot demon? Then you’d thank me!”

“This was my idea, but sure,” 

A painting suddenly fell from the wall and the two women screamed. When they realized what just happened they started nervously laughing. The flashlight focused on the painting, both of them scared that something, or someone, else was in the room.

“Let’s just… Let’s just get this over with!” one of them said. “Chiaki, you place the candle right there, and there,” the woman pointed at two different spots in the room, while she placed two other candles on the opposite sides of the room so that they made a rectangle. 

Nanami then took out an old book, it looked like it was made of leather, but she was not completely sure, and then followed the instructions. She already knew the other woman knew them by heart so she didn't bother reading out loud.

After a few minutes, they were ready to start the ritual. 

They stood on either side of the rectangle, Nanami waiting for the other woman’s signal that it was time.

“Sonia?” Nanami said, to reassure that she was okay. Sonia nodded, and then they began the ritual. 

After doing it a second time, they thought that they were way off and almost quit. 

“Let’s just try one more time, shall we?” Sonia said, and Chiaki agreed, since she knew that Sonia prepared for this in months. 

Chiaki nodded, and then they did the same thing again, but this time, something felt off. 

Sonia noticed how her hair moved, when there was no wind in the room. She looked at Chiaki’s hair, and it did the same. The second she looked at the candles and the rectangle on the floor, it lit up and she and Nanami were thrown back by a magical force. They stood up, only to see something hovering above the rectangle on the floor. 

“Fear not mortals!” the demon said, and Sonia was sure she was already dead, maybe Chiaki was right and they shouldn’t have done this, but she had to admit that the demon was kind of hot. 

“My name is Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, because it’s the day that will one day rule this world, and every other world!” The demons said, as the drama queen he was.  
Sonia was absolutely shocked by its beauty, she couldn’t say a word, but then she heard Chiaki from the corner, “Lame. I really thought you’d be cooler,”

“What did you say to me?” Gundham said. “Do you know who I am? I am poison itself, the ruler of every animal, the destroyer of animals, the one and only demon who has ever been able to own the four dark devas of destruction! I could kill you with a snap of my fingers!”

“Do it coward,” Chiaki said, as the idiot she is.

Sonia felt she had to do something, before her friend decided to fistfight this immortal demon, so she stood up, and said, “Well, I am not scared of you! I am Sonia Nevermind, and I-”

When she saw the expression on Gundham’s face, she decided that she had to pretend to have the situation in control and show her power was the best way to, well, show him her power. 

“And I was the one summoning you!”  
She looked over Gundham’s shoulder and saw Chiaki’s expression, like ‘Dude? What about me?’ and she tried to show her that ‘I’m trying to flirt with this demon!’. That, she seemed to approve of.

“I am actually a dark queen, summoning you to… uhm-” she desperately tried to figure something out. “Have… a personal demon?”

“Hah! You think you can overpower me?” Gundham straight up laughed in her face, but she knew that he thought she was attractive, and he might be the type of person to be turned on by someone trying to dominate him?

“Yes! Actually, I can! Because my femininity is hella boss! So you can go…” She looked at Chiaki. She wasn’t helping. “Go and-”

“Seems you have nothing left to say!” Gundham said, floating a bit closer to her. 

Sonia, this is not the time to think about how evil and *cough* demon *cough* characters are always so much hotter in anime? Or just in real life, just think about how Ted Bundy charmed so many women-

Shit, she hasn’t said anything yet.

“So-” she started, only to be interrupted by this stupid and very attractive demon. Dammit.

“The one and only Gundham Tanaka will not be tricked into submission!” He floated away from her again. “But good try,” he said in a lower voice and winked at her.  
Sonia looked at Chiaki again, who made fun of her and Gundham behind his back, by, for an example, swooning over a pretended Gundham. 

“I’ve never been a fan of the human world,” He said, leaning back in an invisible chair. “It’s so small and disgusting. How do you survive? And let's not talk about how insignificant your lives are,” 

“HEY!” was the first thing Chiaki had said in a while, only to be tossed away by Gundham, apparently only having interest in Sonia.

Sonia immediately tried to go and see if Chiaki was okay, but Gundham stopped her. “Well, Sonia Nevermind? Do you like the earth?”

“That depends,” She crossed her arms, looking straight into Gundham’s eyes. “I don’t really have anything to compare with, right?”

“Oh, I bet you have visited more worlds than you think,” Gundham looked at her like she was some sort of experiment. Kind of pissed her off, but the sexual tension was too high for her to point that out right now. 

“Bet,” Chiaki mumbled from her corner, while trying to stand up after Gundham tossed her into an old chair face-forward. 

Sonia and Gundham didn’t care about her. 

“Oh? Really?” Sonia said.

“Really,” Gundham nodded. “You know, I could show you other worlds… if you want?”

Sonia almost laughed out loud when she realized he was blushing. Aww, such a softie. Good, now I’m in control.

“Oh, weren’t you the guy telling me my life is insignificant?” Sonia said, with new confidence. 

“Maybe hers, but not yours-” Gundham pointed at Chiaki, to which she immediately put up her fists to fistfight him. 

“Do not test me,” Chiaki stood up, limping from hitting her foot. “I will fistfight god!”

Gundham rolled his eyes. “Oh, please do. He’s such a pain in the ass sometimes.”

Chiaki wasn’t very happy over that answer. “Well, then- I’ll fight you!”

He sighed, but at least he didn’t throw her into the corner again. She was still standing, and she could still feel the tension between Sonia and Gundham. Of course Sonia would bring her here, only to summon a demon and just stare into each others eyes like ‘fuck I want you’ and do nothing about it. Or well, they are trying the whole enemies to lovers trick, but they’re not fooling Chiaki.

“So, my best friend is like an ant to you,” Sonia said. “But I’m not? Then what am I, your future girlfriend?”

Chiaki wanted to scream. 

“No, more of-” Gundham tried, before Chiaki interrupted him. 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please.” She walked up and stood next to Gundham. “I’m best friend with Hajime, and I thought I had already seen the peak of sexual tension there. Oh boy, I was so wrong.” She pointed at Gundham and Sonia. “Get a room,”

“That was all you wanted to say?” Sonia raised one eyebrow. 

“No!” Chiaki almost screamed this time. “I’m also watching you almost destroying our chances to travel to other worlds?”

“I offered her, not you-”

“Oh please! You don’t exclude Chiaki from the soniaki deal! Even if i have to watch you guys be all ‘oo i hate you’ and ‘ yeah, i hate you too, i am an evil demon’ and ‘that’s hot’ I’m coming with you!”

Sonia nodded. “Yeah, you don’t get me without her!”

“Oh please,” Gundham sighed. “Fine. Whenever you’re ready.”

“You’re the one who has to prepare yourself, Gundham Tanaka,” Sonia said, once again drooling over Gundham.

“We’ll see about that,” He smirked.

Good job Chiaki. You just got yourself placed in the middle of a textbook example of sexual tension.

**Author's Note:**

> pls this was so fun to write


End file.
